For Your eyes Only
by Kosuke Maeda
Summary: DISCONTINUED. It is just a side story from 'Blue Eyes'... Read it!


**Rating:** T for Teenager

**Genre:** Adventure and may be another genre inside

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**WARNING**: This story is entirely a fiction and absolutely no relation to existing people, organizations, and/or incidents. Remember! It is just a fiction.

It is just a side story from 'Blue Eyes'. And this story has big influence in 'Blue Eyes'..

* * *

...

Kejahatan..

Pembunuhan..

Penghancuran..

Pemusnahan..

Penindasan..

Penguasaan..

…

Saat ini dunia bukanlah tempat yang aman untuk ditinggali...

Dunia ini sudah dipenuhi oleh orang-orang biadab yang ingin menguasai segalanya..

Harta..

Tahta..

Wanita..

Dan kekuatan..

…

Orang-orang menggunakan 'kekuatan iblis' untuk berbuat seenaknya..

Ya..

Kekuatan Iblis..

..

**

* * *

=FOR YOUR EYES ONLY=**

**Chapter 1: The Great Uchiha (part 1)  
**

**© The Law Of Gege

* * *

**

.

"Jadi.. kau kah sang 'pewaris terakhir' keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal itu?"

Seorang pria berdiri tegap di tengah luasnya gurun pasir. Butiran-butiran pasir bertebaran dimana-mana saat ia melangkahkan kakinya yang dibalut sepato boot berwarna cokelat. Pakaian yang dipakainya sangat mencolok; memakai topi ala cowboy, rompi garis-garis membentuk kotak dengan dalaman setelan putih, sarung tangannya sangat unik karena ada semacam sirip-sirip kecil di bagian belakang, memakai syal merah, dan celana kulit hitam yang ketat.

Sepasang mata onyx menatap heran pada lawan bicaranya itu.

"Lalu, kenapa?"

Bibirnya melebar, ia tertawa kecil, namun tawanya seperti iblis yang hendak menjebloskan manusia ke dalam Neraka. "HA HA HA! UANG! UANG! UANG!", teriaknya histeris namun tidak mengagetkan pemuda di hadapannya. "JIKA AKU BISA MEMBUNUHMU, MAKA AKU AKAN MENDAPATKAN UANG BANYAK DARI 'UNDERGROUND'!!"

Kelopak mata pemuda berambut hitam melebar, "Underground? Organisasi yang bekerja di balik layar itu?"

Pria berkumis tipis kembali memperlihatkan senyumannya yang menyeringai, "Ya, benar! Seorang mayat 'Uchiha' pasti dihargai mahal!". Matanya semakin tajam.

Pemuda tampan bermantel hitam itu mendengus pelan, "Memangnya kau bisa membunuhku? Terlalu cepat 100 tahun untuk melawanku.."

"Heh! Bocah! Jangan remehkan aku, 'Shibuzawa, Si Peluru Besi'!!!", ia menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan angkuh.

Dengan cepat, tangannya mengokang pisto yang berkaliber 1,5 inchi dan mengambil ancang-ancang, alih-alih mengeker lawannya. Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi. Pasir-pasir berterbangan hampir membentuk kabut. Tumbuhan-tumbuhan kaktus hijau berduri berdiri dengan tenang - seolah menjadi saksi pertarungan 2 orang ini.

Tangannya yang kekar menarik keluar pedang dari sarungnya. Terpampanglah sebuah pedang panjang yang berkilau di genggamannya. Kaki jenjangnya membentuk sebuah kuda-kuda. Kedua tangannya mengepal gagang pedang. Mata hitamnya menatap tajam mulut pistol yang mengarah padanya. Angin yang berhembus - membuat rambut belakangnya berkibar.

Burung pemakan bangkai pun hinggap di kepala kaktus - seakan-akan itu merupakan sebuah peluit untuk memulai duel. Tindak-tanduk burung berparuh panjang putih itu seperti bersiap menunggu hidangan yang akan tersedia nanti. Yaitu mayat..

**DOOOORR!!!**

Peluru tembaga melesat cepat. Namun pendekar pedang itu bergerak lebih cepat. Dengan sigap tubuh kekarnya yang ditutupi oleh jubah hitam bergerak menghindari terjangan peluru. Hanya dengan sekali langkah, ia sudah berada tepat di hadapan si penembak. Mata hitamnya mengerling tajam. Ia siap menebas lawannya itu.

**SLAAAASSHH!!**

Tebasan pedangnya melebar - membuat goresan yang besar di tubuh pria berambut cokelat. Topinya terbang karena angin yang disebabkan oleh ayunan pedang. Darah bermuncratan bak air mancur. Sebuah luka berbentuk garis terukir sempurna si tubuhnya. Pakaiannya yang menutupi tubuh itu tak kuasa menahan hempasan keras pedang itu.

Ia perlahan ambruk di dataran pasir berwarna cokelat. Pasir-pasirnya berhamburan di sekitarnya. Ia telah mati..

"Huh! Terlalu cepat 1000 tahun untuk melawanku.."

Sosoknya pergi meninggalkan mayat yang terbujur kaku di tengah padang pasir. Ia berjalan pasti menuju kota terdekat. Burung-burung pemangsa mengerumuni mayat itu. Bulu-bulu hitam bertebaran di mana-mana. Mereka tengah asyik mendapatkan makanan yang telah mereka lama tunggu-tunggu.

Yang tersisa hanyalah tulang-belulang dan pakaian yang telah tercabik-cabik kejam..

.

**

* * *

**

**BEBERAPA HARI KEMUDIAN..**

**-Mizuchi Village-**

.

Kota Mizuchi. Kota yang dianugerahi oleh kekayaan alam dengan kandungan air yang berlimpah. Ya. Di sana merupakan kota yang kaya akan air. Makanya, Kota Mizuchi juga dikenal sebagai Kota Air.

Jalan-jalan Kota Mizuchi sangat ramai. Banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang bagaikan aliran air sungai yang tak pernah berhenti mengalir. Ada sebuah kolam raksasa dengan air mancur besar di tengahnya. Dan yang menjadi simbol dari air mancur itu adalah seekor hewan berekor tiga yang mengeluarkan air mancur dari mulutnya. Ya. Air mancur besar itu merupakan kebanggaan Kota Mizuchi. Konon, air yang dikeluarkan dari patung hewan berekor tiga tidak pernah habis..

Pemuda bernama Sasuke berjalan dengan gagahnya. Mata hitam-nya menyapu sekeliling. Mencari kedai makanan atau yang sejenisnya. Lalu, ia melihat sebuah papan kayu yang berayun-ayun bertuliskan: **WRATE BAR**. Saat itu juga, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke sana.

Ia membuka pintu masuk bar. Dan ada 2 orang pria yang bertubuh besar dan bertampang sangar berdiri tegap sambil menatap tajam Sasuke dengan nafsu membunuh.

"Ini bukanlah tempat untuk anak kecil sepertimu!"

Sasuke yang mendengar kata 'anak kecil' langsung marah. Dirinya dikatakan anak kecil? Gelora api di dadanya semakin bergolak. Dengan tatapan sekilas mata onyx yang ia berikan, kedua pria besar - berjas hitam - yang bertugas menjaga bar - gentar. Terlihat sekali ekspresi ketakutan dari raut wajahnya. Mereka langsung memberikan jalan pada Sasuke dan agak sedikit membungkukkan tubuh seperti hormat. Sasuke hanya mendengus kecil.

.

"Selamat datang! Mau pesan apa?"

Tanya seorang waitress dengan ceria - dan ada kesan 'nakal' dalam kata-katanya. Sasuke cuma melihat daftar makanan tanpa menengok sedikit ke waitress yang memakai pakaian yang agak sedikit 'terbuka'.

"Silver Bullet. Tidak pakai lama."

Perempuan itu mengangguk dan menulis pesanan Sasuke di notebook kecil miliknya. Ia melirik pemuda yang tengah duduk di kursi sambil melihat sekeliling. Tampan. Sepertinya ada seorang cupid yang menembakkan panah ke hatinya. Mukanya memerah.

"Tuan, apa tidak ada lagi pesanannya?", rayunya. "Yang 'ekstra' mungkin?"

Sasuke agak kesal. Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan tawaran semacam itu. "Silver Bullet. Tidak ada yang lain," jawabnya dingin.

Kesal, ia hentakkan sepatu hak-nya dengan keras dan pergi ke dapur. Sasuke -lagi-lagi - mendengus. Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan wanita. Tapi bukan berarti pula, ia tertarik dengan pria. Dan sebenarnya~ ini adalah kali pertama ia menginjakkan kaki di sebuah bar yang hanya diperuntukkan orang dewasa. Umurnya memang masih muda, 18 tahun. Namun 'dunia yang kejam' ini memaksanya untuk menjadi seorang dewasa. Dan sekali-kali, ia ingin mencoba ke tempat seperti bar dan meneguk segelas alkohol.

Telinganya menangkap keributan di pojok bar. Ada sebuah perdebatan kecil di sana.

"Cih! Aku tidak terima! Mana mungkin aku kalah!"

"Hey, pak tua! Ini adalah kenyataan. Dan karena kau kalah, kau harus memberikan seluruh uangmu padaku. Oke?"

Pria yang kalah judi itu langsung menggebrakkan meja - dan membuat kartu-kartu truf berhamburan. Sedangkan pemuda yang memenangkan judi hanya duduk rileks dengan senyum kemenangan dan tanpa ras gentar. Bibirnya yang ditindik mengeluarkan segala sumpah serampah padanya. Dan bagi pemuda berambut poni dengan pakaian serba hijau, ucapan yang dilontarkannya hanyalah sebuah buntelan kentut.

Tangannya yang terperban rapi mengambil segepok kantong berisikan uang. Ia menyengir lebar, "Hehe, semangat masa muda selalu memberikan keberuntungan..". Ia terlihat sangat senang.

Sasuke duduk manis melihat kejadian barusan. Ia menengok ke meja dan tanpa disadari ada segelas bir di sana. Entah kapan, waitress itu mengantarkannya, tapi ia sama sekali tidak peduli. Mata onyxnya mengamati pemuda berjaket hijau dengan terusan full-body suit hijau juga. Ia agak risih melihatnya yang tengah berjalan menghampiri tempat duduknya.

Saat pemuda berambut poni melewati kursi Sasuke, tak sengaja ia menyenggol pedang panjang Sasuke. Sontak, Sasuke berdiri melihat hal itu. Ia menahan bahu pemuda yang tidak menghiraukan senggolan kakinya pada pesang kesayangan Sasuke itu.

"Kau! 'Menyentuh pedang' adalah sebuah pertanda duel!"

Mata bulatnya membesar. "Hey, hey, aku tidak sengaja".

"Tidak peduli apapun itu".

Ia tersenyum menyeringai, "Baiklah.." Ia terlihat menikmati 'ajakan duel' itu.

.

* * *

.

Kini mereka berdua berada di alun-alun kota. Para penduduk kota mengelilingi mereka berdua. Ramai gunjing mereka berdua dibicarakan.

"Hey, mana senjatamu?", ucap Sasuke. Digenggamnya sebilah pedang.

"Huh! Senjataku adalah tubuhku sendiri. Aku tidak butuh senjata", ujarnya bangga pada dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi kau pemilik 'kekuatan iblis'?

Pemuda berambut hitam poni tertawa, "Ha ha ha! Maksudmu, kekuatan konyol itu? Tentu saja tidak!" ia masih saja tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Begitu..", Sasuke telah mencabut pedangnya. Kilauan pedang itu semakin bersinar tatkala matahari berada tepat di atas kepala. Kemudian, Sasuke mengambil kuda-kuda.

Melihat hal itu, si pria berponi juga mengambil pose bertarungnya yang khas. Ia menjulurkan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya ia tutupi di belakang. Goyangan keempat jari kanannya memulai duel.

Secepat kilat, Sasuke melesat menghampiri lawannya. Ia melompat dan bersiap menebasnya dengan sebuah ayunan pedang yang panjang.

**SLAAASH!!**

Tebasannya tepat mengenai bahu lawan duelnya. Ia pun mendarat dengan lancar di tanah. Sasuke sudah tersenyum senang. Tapi ternyata itu hanyalah bayangannya saja! Tiba-tiba saja orang itu berada di belakangnya. Ia memutar kaki kanannya secara horizontal.. "TYPHOON SHOT!!"

**DUAKK!**

Sukses, tendangan keras mendarat di pipi putih Sasuke. Ia agak terpental jauh dan langsung menahan lajunya dengan menancapkan pedangnya ke tanah. Sasuke merasakan panas di pipinya yang membiru. Sela bibirnya pun dialiri darah - namun langsung ia seka. Para penduduk kota langsung ribut. Sepertinya mereka senang dengan aksi yang mereka berdua suguhkan secara tak sengaja.

"Hebat juga kau.. Siapa namamu?", ucap Sasuke. Kelihatan sekali ia menikmati duel ini.

"Namaku Lee. Rock Lee," jawabnya sambil berpose norak. "Kau?"

"Uchiha Sasuke"

Pemuda yang bernama Lee kaget, "Uchiha? Uchiha yang 'itu'? Benarkah?"

"Ya.."

Sebuah suara muncul dari dalam tanah - seperti tikus mondok yang sedang menggali lubang. Lama kelamaan suara itu semakin keras. Keras. Semakin keras. Orang-orang bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang terjadi. Termasuk Sasuke dan Lee yang terpaku heran - dan terpaksa menunda duel-nya sejenak.

Lalu retakan kecil terukir di tanah yang diinjak Lee..

Dan retakan itu semakin besar!

Muncullah sebuah sosok besar yang mucul dari retakan tanah tersebut. Sosok itu sangat besar. Sangat. Tingginya mencapai 15 meter. Ia mengaum keras..

**GWOOOOOO!!!!**

Lee yang sudah lebih dahulu menghindar dari kemunculan tiba-tiba seekor monster dari dalam tanah, langsung tercengang - melihat sesosok monster ular berwarna abu-abu raksasa tepat di hadapannya

"A, apa-apaan ini?"

**GWOOOOOOO!!!**

.

Auman monster itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Para penduduk kota langsung panik dan berlari histeris. Orang-orang berteriak meminta tolong. Mereka berlari berdesak-desakkan - tidak tahu harus kemana. Namun si monster sama sekali tidak menghiraukan jeritan para penduduk kota. Dengan sekali ayunan tubuhnya, rumah bertingkat dua yang berada di dekatnya langsung hancur. Dan lagi, ada yang aneh.. Tubuh monster itu tidaklah seperti ular kebanyakan.. Tubuhnya tidaklah simetris ramping, melainkan hampir menyerupai tumpukan-tumpukan batu.. Ya. Tubuh monster itu terbuat dari batu..

Melihat itu, Lee langsung berinisiatif, "SEMUANYA!!", dan dengan suara lantang, "LARILAH KELUAR DARI KOTA!!". Ia sama sekali tidak ikut melarikan diri. Tubuhnya sama sekali belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Sepertinya, ia memiliki pikiran untuk bertarung dengan monster itu. Walau kelihatannya mustahil mengalahkannya, namun akal sehatnya sudah tidak dapat mengaturnya lagi. Yang ia nikmati adalah… KETEGANGAN…

"Sasuke, sepertinya ada peganggu dalam duel kita ini..", ujarnya sambil menatap monster besar yang bermata merah darah dan mulut menganga - memperlihatkan gigi-gigi tajam.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Ia memungut kembali pedang yang tak sengaja ia jatuhkan saat kemunculan mendadak itu. "Ya.. Monster kecil ini sama sekali tidak punya sopan santun..", mata hitamnya menatap tajam monster ular bertubuh batu yang belum pernah dilihatnya sepanjang hidupnya. Ia sama sekali tidak takut dan tidak gentar.

"Sepertinya.. monster itu adalah perwujudan manusia yang memakai 'stone tipe monster'. Dan dilihat dari wujudnya, stone yang dipakai adalah 'onyx stone'", jelas Lee tenang. Walau kota sedang diacak-acak dan dihancurkan dengan brutal oleh sang monster.

"Huh, sepertinya kau tahu banyak tentang stone.."

"Ya. Stone terbagi atas tiga tipe. Tipe pertama adalah tipe monster. Manusia yang memakai stone tipe ini akan berubah menjadi monster. Lalu tipe kedua adalah tipe kemampuan super. Manusia yang memakai stone tipe ini tidak akan berubah menjadi monster melainkan akan memiliki tubuh dengan kemampuan menakjubkan. Dan tipe ketiga adalah…", jelas Lee panjang lebar.

"Ha ha.. Panjang sekali kau menjelaskan.." sela Sasuke sambil tertawa kecil.

Pemuda berambut poni dan serba hijau terkekeh, "Ini gara-gara author yang mengetik ini.." Sepertinya ia memandang rendah sang author. Setelah itu, Lee melanjtukan penjelasannya, "Dan tipe ketiga adalah tipe penggabungan. Soal tipe ini.. aku belum tahu banyak.. Yang kudengar dari berbagai informasi, manusia yang memakai stone ini akan memiliki kemampuan untuk menggabungkan dua hal.. Entah apa itu, aku tidak tahu menauh mengenai itu.."

Sasuke mengangguk setuju, "Ya. Sepanjang perjalananku, tidak ada manusia yang memakai tipe itu.. Sepertinya tipe itu sangatlah langka.."

"Oh, ya, Sasuke!"

"Hn?"

"Apa kau punya pikiran yang sama denganku?"

"Sepertinya begitu.."

"Bagus.. Kita ringkus ular kecil ini..."

Mereka berdua memiliki pikiran yang sama. Yaitu menghabisi monster itu. Sepertinya mereka berdua memiliki kemiripan. Bukan kemiripan dalam arti fisik. Melainkan kemiripan dalam satu hal.. KETEGANGAN.. Ya. Rasa ketegangan yang membuat nyawa hampir melayang - sangat disukai oleh mereka. Dan satu lagi, mereka senang untuk berduel agar dapat menguji seberapa kuatkah mereka..

Sasuke memasang kuda-kuda - lengkap dengan pedang panjang di genggamannya. Sedangkan Lee sedang merenggangkan otot-ototnya - dan segera memasang pose bertarungnya. Mereka bersiap untuk bertarung..

Monster raksasa berbentuk ular mengamuk di Kota Mizuchi. Sudah sepertiga kota ia hancurkan dengan tubuhnya yang terbuat dari batu…

**.**

**

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED**

**

* * *

=FOR YOUR EYES ONLY=**

**Chapter 1: The Great Uchiha (part 1)  
**

**END

* * *

**

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!!!**


End file.
